first real McDonald-venturi
by destielis4ever
Summary: are 16 they fall in love but then something happens which leaves the whole McDonald-venturi clan to lie about it what is it there hiding and lieing about find out her
1. Chapter 1

(Yes i know im late on the dasey thing but i decided to write it anyway. Also Warning slight O.U.A.T season 2 spoiler/the reason oncers giggle or have amused faces on when someone mentions tacos

Disclaimer I do not own life with Derek family/Disney change dose if I did the show would of been life with Dasey)

It was a Friday morning In the McDonald-Venturi house hold and once again 16 year old Casey woke up at six in the morning to last nights dinner coming back up and let's just say George's cooking isn't any better on the way up and just on que like he's done since she first woke up at six in the morning to puke on Monday Derek came in and held back his girlfriends hair when Casey was done puking Derek let go of her hair and grabbed her some mouthwash to rinse her mouth out "here" he said handing her the measuring cup of mouthwash she took it and rinsed her mouthout and set the cup on the counter she sat down on the closed toilet lid while Derek sat down on the edge of the bathtub with a concerned glance twords Casey "case are you feeling any better" Derek asked his girlfriend of 6 months Casey looked at him and said "no not really I've been waking up at six in the morning everyday since Monday to puke my guts out I'm always hungry and I've had a weird craving for tacos" at the word tacos Derek had to hold in laughter but he let out a small snort Casey shot him a 'what's so funny look' he held up his hands in mock surrender and said "sorry sorry it's the oncer in me you know no one can mention tacos to me without me laughing blam snow,charming and Emma not me they ruinied my seriousness to the word tacos I can't even look at them the same with out picturing that episode anymore" at the end Casey giggled picturing Emma's face in the episode after her and Henry found her parents in bed and trying to make an excuse of having to make tacos too get away from the awkwardness "yay I guess" Casey said but then her stomach started turning again and felt like throwing up again but it stopped before she did noticing this Derek asked concerned "but really how are you feeling" "I've been better" Casey admitted "you know yesterday after dinner I heard Nora talking to my dad she said if your not any better today she will be taking you to the docter I think you should go" "der I don-"Casey stopped mid sentence because she had to puke again luckly though she puked just as she lifted the lid when she was done she looked over at Derek and said "you know what maybe I should go today" "that's a good girl" Derek said patting her head then Casey whisper yelled "Der-ek" then got up and quickly brushed her teeth with Derek occasionly bumping shoulders after spitting and rinsing there mouths with mouth wash Casey was about to leave to go back to her room Derek stopped her and said "you know space case no one should be up for another half hour or so and we shouldn't just let are good breath go to waste now should we" he said wiggling an eyebrow and leaning down to kss her Casey giggled put her hands on his chest and said "Derek no I've been throwing up all week you wouldn't want to catch what ever it is do you" he pouted not being allowed to kiss his girlfriend and said "aww but Casey if it where contagious wouldn't I already be sick then too" Casey thought and realized that he probably was right he would be sick too since they have kissed quite a few times this week "fine one kiss but then I'm going back to bed to-" Casey never got to finish because Derek crassed his lips on hers instantly Casey wrapped her arms around Derek's neck putting her hands in his hair while Derek put his arms around her waist a minute or two later they broke apart Derek rested his forehead on hers and said "I love you case" Casey looked into his eyes and said "I love you too Der" Derek then started leaning down to kiss her again but she put her finger on his lips and said "nuh ah I said one kiss remember" "pwease Casey" "no Derek I fell for it yesterday and you ended up being late for school" "but Casey" Derek whinned "no buts Derek go get dressed" "fine" he pouted then reluctantly left but not before he stole a quick Peck on her lips after Derek left to his room Casey went to hers to have a few more minutes of sleep before breakfast it was 7:00 am so she set her alarm to 8:00 am she then went back to bed to sleep for an hour she woke up at 8:00 to beep beep beep of her alarm she slamed her hand down on it got up and went down stairs for breakfast and just as she expected everyone was in there eating Derek,Edwin,Lizzie,and marti with cereal George with a bowl of otmeal and Nora with a peace of toast and apple "good morning Casey" Nora told her daughter "mornin mom" Casey said tiredly Nora sighed got up and put the back of her hand n Casey's forehead "are you feeling any better sweetie your not warm at all" "not really mom I was in the bathroom for an hour today throwing up" she told her mother and unknown to everyone Derek was hidding a smirk thinking "yay right that wasn't all you we're doing in the bathroom this morning" "oh Casey I think I should take you to a doctor today" "sure when" Casey replied to her mom "we'll go after I drop the kids off at school OK honey" "that sounds good" then to keep up appearance since Casey and Derek agreed to fake fight so no one will figure out about there secret relationship and Casey knows he doesn't mean it like Derek knows she doesn't mean what she says either Derek said "hey Nora when you take Casey to the doctor today you should see if there's any thing he can do bout that snoring too I mean seriously she keeps me up all night with it it's like (insert very loud annoying snoring)" "Der-ek" Casey screached trying to not giggle thinking 'sure that's the only way I keep you up all night' "nice one bro" Edwin said fist bumping Derek George said "Derek be nice to your sis-"he was as cut off by Derek saying "step sister" "right Derek be nice to your step sister she's sick" George said "fiiiine" Derek fake whined no one noticed but Casey and she hid her smile while she was grabbing her breakfast which consist of a bagle, mustard,and salsa Lizzie saw this and said with a disterbed face asked "uh Casey what are you eating" "bagle with mustard and salsa" Casey said with a shrug taking a bite "and why are you eating that" Lizzie asked "because we where out of tacos" and Derek let out a snort "I'm a oncer" was all he said when the whole family looked at him questionly except Casey who just had a amused look on her face hiding then she said "wanna try" offering a bite to Lizzie "uh no thanks I'm good"she said lifting up her bowl of cearal then continued "I wouldn't want to get sick now soccer champion ship next week you know" Casey nodded taking another bite then after swallowing said "yay I guess you can't afford to catch what ever I got" after everyone was done Nora said "everyone get your stuff Casey you get dressed I made a doctor appointment for you last night it's at 11:30 today" "kay mom I'll get ready" Casey said feeling a little better then earlier Nora rushed the younger kids into the car to drop them off while Derek drove the prince to school Casey went to her room to get ready she was just finishing her mascara when Nora came through the front door and yelled up "Casey are you ready we have to leave soon if we want to get there on time" "Kay mom I'm coming" Casey yelled back grabbing her phone and ear buds walking down the stairs in some jeans T-shirt and sweater Casey asked "so mom where exactly is this doctor if we have to leave now to make the appointment at 11:30" "Toronto the appointment is with are old doctor because are new doctor wasn't available for the next week and said she couldn't wait to see you again she's seen you since you where just a baby you know" "well I can't wait to see her again too I liked her" Casey said getting into the car Nora and Casey chatted for a while then Casey put her headphones on to listen to music the song 'dear future husband' by Meghan Trainor just finished when her mom stoped the car at a MacDonalds and taped her shoulder Casey took her ear bud out of her ear looking up at her mom "Casey come let's get something to eat it's 11and the appointment shouldn't be done by 1:00" "OK I'm hungry" Casey said unbuckling her seat belt and getting out they walked in and Nora asked "so honey what are you getting" Casey thought for a moment and said "I think I'll get a Bacon Mcdouble with large fries and a coke zero how bout you mom" "I think I'll just get a mcchicken with fries and a root beer" "Kay um I'll go get the ketchup and a table while you order" "OK hon" Nora told her daughter while Nora was ordering Casey went to get katchup salt pepper some vinagar for her moms fries straws and napkins after getting the stuff she sat down at a clean table for two she was waiting for her mom to come when someone went by with heavy duty purfum that made Casey's stomach turn and she went rushing to the bathroom abandoning the table she made it to a stall just as she started to puke when she was done she cuped some water from the sink in her hand and put it in her mouth to rinse it when she was done that she headed back to the table just as Nora started going there too "you OK sweetie" Nora asked "oh yay just had to go to the bathroom" Casey said then they sat down and ate Casey had a hard time keeping it down though with the vinagar smell which Nora was oblivious to. when they where done Nora cleaned it up then they went to the car and drove for another block or so to the doctors office when they got there Nora parked the car out front and went in the office at 11:20 Nora signed them in and they waitied until was ready the only others there where a blonde woman no older then her mid twenties with green eyes wearing jeans and a T-shirt and a little boy about 3 or 4 whom Casey thought was her son he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes he was sitting in the chair beside the woman coughing with a runny nose seeing him shot a little pain to her heart she hated seeing kids sick just then came in the room she has brown hair and grey blue eyes she looked no older then 40 she smiled seeing Casey and Nora she made a hand gesture twords them meaning 'follow me' they followed her to the fimilliar room when they got there Dr. Eden gave Nora and Casey a brief hug before saying "Casey Nora how are you and Lizzie I haven't seen you guys in over a year" "I know we have been good how bout you " Casey said "I've been good and Casey I've known you since you we're a baby you can call me Mary" "OK Mary" "so what brought you two here today" "well you see Mary Casey hasn't been feeling well every morning for the last week she's been waking up early to puke or when certain smells are around she's also been eating a lot more lately" Mary humed writing it down she already has a idea of what might be wrong but didn't want to alarm them in case it was false so she said "OK well I'm not sure exactly is wrong with Casey I'll have to run a few test it should only take 10-20 minutes" she then went to her desk grabbing a clear cup with a orange lid on it and writing Casey's name on it handing it to her saying "so Casey can you pee in this cup for the test" "sure" Casey said then went to the bathroom when she came back she handed it to Mary who now had blue gloves on "here" "thanks Casey the results should be Done within 20 minuties you guys can wait in the lobby if you like" "OK Mary" Nora said heading to the lobby with Casey no one was there when they came out of the doctors office Nora and Casey sat down Nora reading a magazine and Casey on her phone reading wattpad about twenty minutes later came out with a face that could only say I have bitter sweet news wordlessly Nora and Casey followed her to her office Casey and Nora sat down on the chairs while Dr. Eden closed the door and took her own seat behind her desk after a minute of awkward silence Nora asked "so do you now what's wrong with Casey" "yes" "so what is it" "well you see for most women this would be good news but considering Casey's age this may be more bitter sweet news" "well what is it" Nora said impatiently wanting to know what's wrong with her daughter. turning to Casey said "well congratulations Casey your 2 months pregnate" "what" screamed Nora then fainted after waking up and resting for a few minutes Nora drove them home in an angry but akward silence when they got home it was 4:00 George,Edwin,Lizzie,and marti where on The couch and Derek on his chair watching t.v when suddenly the door burst open and Casey ran up the stairs and Derek knew that was his que to go upstairs to see what's wrong with Casey so Derek got up made a quick excuse and went upstairs straight to Casey's room as nora walked through the front door. When Derek found Casey she was sitting on her bed with a huge smile plastered on her face Derek entered her room shut the door and locked it then sat on her bed beside her giving her a side ways hug and asking "so what did the doctor say" he then kissed her cheek "well" Casey said a little shy looking down at her hands "you see I know we're young and all but I think it's wonderful news and all..." Casey started rambling Derek cut her off saying "what what are you talking about did I miss something?" "No well I'm just not sure how to say this" "uh how bout just straight to the point" "OK well you see Derek I'm 2 months pregnant your gonna be a father there is that straight anuf to the point" Derek just blinked then a huge smile matching Casey's spread on his face Casey smiled liking his reaction and is glad he didn't react negatively Derek then stood up picked Casey up and spun her around whisper yelling so only Casey could hear "I'm going to be a dad I'm so happy" he then put her down and kissed her she kissed back when they broke apart Casey whispered to him "I'm so happy too I don't even care we're both 16 we can take care of this together I love you" "I love you too case so do you think it's a girl or boy" "well as much as I want a girl but for the baby's sake I hope it's a boy" "what why" Derek asked confused "because if it's a girl I'd feel sorry for her when she's a teenager she'd never be able to have a boyfriend with you as a father you'd chase all the boys away from your 'baby girl' with that hockey stick of yours'" "hey I wou-no actualy your probale right I know what it's like to be a teenage boy" Casey snorted smacked his arm lightly and said "of course you know what it's like to be a teenage boy you are one" "yay and I know exactly how we think"Casey just shook her head amused then thought of something and said "you know I wonder what my moms reaction to you being the father will be she fainted hearing I was pregnate how do you think she'll act finding out your the father" just then Nora yelled out "FAMILY MEETING EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW" "well let's find out shall we" Derek said in a fake British accent and Casey copied it saying "we shall" then the headed down stairs when they got their everyone was already there Marti,Lizzie,and Edwin where sitting on the couch while George and a slightly angry Nora where standing facing them Nora only glanced at the teens coming down Casey silently sliped onto the couch close to Derek who sat down on his regular chair when they where all there George asked "so Nora why did you call this family meeting" "well you see this is about Casey she hasn't been sick all week oh no she has not Casey please tell everyone what it really is" everyone except Nora and Derek looked at Casey curiouse (Derek faked the curiose part) waiting for an anwser Casey looked down at her hands twirling them and said quietly "I'm pregnate" "what" yelled the whole family in shock besides Nora and Derek who already knew braking the silients after a few moments George asked "what do you mean your pregnate who's the father" Casey looked down once again and said "the father is a handsome young man he's funny and smart even if he may not seem like it he's also a prankster loves to prank me a lot we've been going out for six months now we started shortly after me and Max broke up a week after my 16th birthday and few days after I came home from the hospital and well the father I love him with all my heart" "that's sweet but who is he" Lizzie asked now "well uh you see hee he is is" but Casey couldn't get it out in fear the family will disapprove of them and kick them out or something so she looked over at Derek for help he saw that she couldn't get it out in fear so he stood up and said loudly "I'm the father" "what" stated everyone shocked except Casey but everyone even Casey looked at him surprised she didn't expect him to say it so bluntly after 20 seconded or so of looking between the two teens Nora a asked her daughter "Casey is that true" Casey nodded and said "yes" and with that Nora fainted for the second time in the last 6 hours rest of the family where frozen with jaws dropped in shocked Derek caught Nora just in time before she hit the ground he put his step-mother on his chair Casey grabbed a near by magazine and started fanning her with it Derek followed soot and started fanning Nora too after five minutes she started to ster and she woke up at first she looked tired then she laughed a little and said "I had the craziest dream right now where Casey was pregnate and Derek was the father that's absurd isn't it" she then laughed again the rest of the McDonald venturi clan gave each other that look thats like "who's going to tell her" George cleared his throat and said "uh hun that wasn't a dream you faintied finding out" Nora just looked blankly ahead clearly deep I'm thought everyone else sat back down George with marti on his knee and Lizzie and Edwin beside on the couch and Casey in a armchair with Derek sitting on the arm rest After a few minutes Nora looked over at the to teens and asked "how did it happen" before Casey could answer Derek said "Uh I think matri's still a little young to know and I'm not giving ed and Liz the talk about where baby's come from that's your job I won't have that job for at least another 13 years" Casey was about to scold Derek about that's not what her mother meant but marti said something first "I am not to young I already know where baby's come from" the whole family looked over at her surprised and asked "you do" she nodded and said "uhhu Dimmy told me he asked his mom once she said when a momy and daddy kiss a storke comes at night with a baby the size of a bean if they are ready for a baby and gives it to the mommy and she has to swallow the baby until it gets bigger then the babys born that's what dimmy said his mommy said" everyone just nodded Nora gave george a look knowing what it meant he sent the other kids upstairs so the could talk to Casey and Derek alone "how long has this been going on" Nora started after the others went upstairs Casey cleared her throat and said "I didn't lie when I told you about the father me and Derek have been going out for the last six months shortly after me and Max broke up I love Derek a lot I'd probably die if we broke up" Derek then cut in "I love her a lot too I know she's the one I'd do anything for her and the baby I'd step on lego for them I'd die inside if anything bad happened to either of them" and after that the two parents went to the kitchen to talk and George and Nora both desided they will not do anything about there relationship they can tell their children love each other and will last so now all they have to do is discuss what there going to do about the baby and they disided on giving them two options to chose from since this is their baby after all.

While the parents where discussing in the kitchen the teens where also discussing in the living room "so Derek what do you think should we keep it or adoption I really want to keep it but do you" Casey asked "what really Casey do you even have to ask I want to keep the baby if I didn't would I've been that exitied" "I guess not so that means where going to try and convince mom and George let us keep it when they come back" "of course" Derek said giving her a kiss when they broke apart Casey said "Ashley" Derek gave her a confused look and asked "what" "that's what I always wanted to name my first born daughter Ashley ever since I was 10" Derek smiled kissed her fore head and said "Ashley that's perfect let's make a deal how bout that if no it's a girl you name her Ashley and if it's a boy I name him Micheal I've always wanted Dr to name my son that" Casey smiled at him and said "OK I love that idea" then they kissed again just as Nora and George came in and let's just say they will probably never get used to seeing Casey and Derek kiss they broke apart hearing their parents come in before Casey or Derek could say anything Nora said "me and George discussed and we see that you two clearly love each other so we will allow you two to stay together as for the baby we are giving you guys two options 1. When the baby's born you put it up for adoption or 2. We will let you guys keep the baby but keep in mind this is the biggest responsibity you will ever have this baby's life depends on you and will for at least the next 16+ years understand we will help you raise the baby until you both have stable jobs and can raise the baby on you own and if you do decied to keep it you guys will raise it but we will tell family friends nabiours and any one that askes that the baby's mine and Georges so everyone will think its your brother or sister not daughter or son until it's older and if this dose happen we will be staying in a different province until the baby is born and ready to travle understood those are the conditions if you do decide to keep it" Derek and Casey looked at each other and nodded they said they'd convince their parents to let them keep the baby and it was a fair deal so Derek spoke up first "me and Casey discussed this when you guys where in the kitchen to convince you to let us keep the baby but it looks like we don't have to so we will keep it and we know it will be the biggest responsibility we will ever have right Casey" "yes I agree with Derek but I have one condition the baby sleeps in eaithier mine or Derek's room OK" Nora said "of course the baby will sleep in one of your rooms you guys are the parents after all" "so it's final you two are keeping the baby right" George asked "yes" Derek and Casey said in unison with huge smiles on there faces then George yelled "Lizzie,Edwin,Marti can you come down for a moment we need to speak to you" "OK mom/Nora"they all shouted running down the stairs All three sat on the couch "so what is it mom" Lizzie asked "well you know how Casey is going to have a baby and Derek's the father right" they all nodded "well me and George gave them a choice to either put the baby up for adoption or keep it and we'll help raise the baby until they can do it them selves but here's the tricky part we are not going to let are family friends or neighbors know. Casey and Derek are the parents where going to tell everyone that the baby's mine and Georges so you will tell everyone that it's your new brothernued "but there's one more thing we will be staying in another province until the baby is born OK" "OK where are we staying" asked Marti "we're. Not sure yet munchkin we'll tell you tomorrow"George told Marti

the next day they started packing and within a week they got all there stuff from school everything packed and have said goodbye too all their friends telling everyone they had a family emergency in Vancouver and had too go out thier for the next few months they drove to British Columbia and stayed in a town called Abboford about an hour drive from Vancouver Nora and George rented a four bedroom three bath house for 1000$ a month the room situation was the parents got the master bed room then Casey and Derek shared the seconds biggest bedroom the one with a built in bathroom (a/n they allowed this because Derek wanted to help Casey as much as he can) then Lizzie and marti shared the third biggest room and Edwin got the smallest room to himself because no one wanted to share a room with him and his gas they also enrolled Marti into the local elementary school Edwin and lizzie into the local middle school Derek into the local high school and Casey by her choice into a school for pregnant teens. That was seven months ago. because now born on August twenty third at 6 lb 3 onces the McDonald-venturis welcomed the arival of Casey and Derek's child.


	2. hi there

"IT'S A GIRL" Nora said, loudly, when she made it to the rest of the family. They stood up, as the nurse told her to be more quite. She did and said not as loud, "both Casey and the baby are perfectly healthy, there both fine but Derek..." Nora countinued, George asked "what about Derek?" "well I can't say the same, about his hand. Casey has a strong grip, now come on they want to anocce the name with all of us there." So with that they all went through the door to the room the young new family is in. When they got there they saw a tired casey with a smile on her face, in a half way sitting, and half way lying down position in a hospital bed with a pink bundle in her arms. Looking down happily at it and Derek with a huge smile beside her. Also looking down at the pink bundle. When they heard the door open, they looked up to see their whole family in the door way. Marti smiled and rushed over to her brother and step-sister. Asking "can I see her can I can I." Before George or Nora could say anything, Derek chuckled and said in a quiet voice. "sure Smarti have a look but be quiet she's sleeping." He then lifted her up onto his knee so she could see the sleeping baby, in Casey's arms. "awww she's so cute what's her name?" Derek put her down and Casey said, "well Derek and I talked and we decided that her name is going to be Ashley Rosemary McDonald Venturi." "I think that's a beautiful name for her." Nora stated looking at her sleeping granddaughters face. George also looking at his granddaughters sleeping face said "I agree with Nora it's a perfect name for her." the rest of the family swarmed around looking and cooing at the baby. After a few minutes Casey handed Derek their daughter. Little Ashley's eyes then flutered open reveling stunning blue eyes. Just like her mother. giving a little yawn, she curiously looked around at all the new people. Lifting her arm grasping air while making baby nosies. Derek chuckled at his daughters behavior and put his hand up to meet hers. She wrapped her tiny hand around his finger, everyone awwed. she then got tired again and fell back also started to fall asleep, so everyone left to let her rest. Except Derek who sat in the chair beside her, with their sleeping new born in his arms.

 _ **Two weeks later:**_

George, was pulling into the drive way of their house with Edwin,Lizzie,marti, and Nora in the car. He pulled up beside the had Derek driving and Casey and Ashley in the back. When they pulled up derek was just turning off the car. He and Casey took off their seat belts and got out of the car. Derek went to the trunk to get the diaper bag and baby rocker. while Casey unhooked Ashley from her car seat. when Casey was done, she carried Ashley inside. As Derek set up the little baby rocker, Casey picked up at an antic store in langly, when they went through the town. the rest of the family helped carry the crib,changing table,clothes, bottles etc. While they where doing that, Derek was putting away baby bottles and formulas. while Casey was feeding Ashley on the couch, with marti sitting beside her. humming a song, "what ya humming?" "let it go why smacey?" "oh nothing just curious." "okay" Marti then hummed some more.

 _ **1 hour later:**_

Casey and derek were quietly watching tv in the living room, snuggled up together with Ashley in Derek's arms. When someone rang the doorbell "I'll get it" Casey told Derek when he was about to get up. she got up and opened the door, only to be almost knocked over by a hug by no other then her best friend, Emily. "Eek Casey I've missed you so much!" she said very loud tightening her death grip around Casey. "sssh em be quiet we just got Ashley to sleep." Casey said a little tired. She nor Derek have gotten much sleep the last few days. Just then Sam walked through the door. "hey D how ya been man. wait, where'd the baby come from is there something you haven't told me?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow jokingly seeing his best friend rocking a sleeping new born. Putting his daughter in the cradle he said to Sam "no man this is my new little sister Ashley. Me and space-case have to babysit her while everyone else is out shoping." "okay so after wanna shoot some pucks with the guys?" "nah maybe another time just got back." "oh yeah then see ya around dude." "see ya" and Sam left. Emily turned to Derek and asked "can I see her?" Derek glanced over at Casey, who discreetly nodded. "sure come here" he then gestured Emily to come over to the cradle. she did then kneeled down beside it. She said "hi there I'm Emily I'm your big sister Casey's best friend, so when your older you can call me em you cutie puttutie." she then started to babble nonsence baby talk, until the door opened reviling the rest of the McDonald venturi's. They where all holding bags. seeing Nora and George she said "Mr and Mrs venturi your baby's so cute. the perfect combination of both family's." Emily then looked down to get a better look. The baby had dark ambur hair, a little nosie, and a cute little mouth and ears. Ashley then opened her eyes, revealing Casey's blue eyes. then Emily noticed something and said "you know she actually looks like the perfect combination of Casey and Derek." everyone nervously laughed. then Casey said "so em wanna stay for dinner?" "sure" Emily got up then continued saying, "I'll help cook dinner if you'd like, you must be tired with the new baby in the house?" "oh we couldn't let a guest cook for us." Nora said "no I insist." Emily said "are you sure?" "yeah I could make my shepherds pie everyone loves it." "well OK I guess." Nora said then headed off to the kitchen with Emily.

Casey then picked up Ashley and went upstairs with Derek. when they got upstairs casey asked Derek "Derek can you put the crib and changing table in your room while Emily's here? she might get suspicious if theres baby stuff in my room and she might want to hang out there later." "sure case." "thanks your the best." she then pecked his lips "I know I am."Derek said while walking to Casey's room to roll Ashley's crib and changing table into his. when he was done they went back down stairs. they got startled though when they heard Emily say "so what where you two doing upstairs?" Casey was about to say something but Derek beat her to it by saying. "nothing just Ashley needed her diaper changed so Casey told me to do it. but I told her I don't know how, so instead of doing it herself like i thought. she insisted on showing me how so I can do it next time." Emily nodded believing that is something Casey would of done. So shrugging it off she asked "so wanna go to your room I have to fill you in with what has happened in the last 7 months?" "Sure Em" Casey said handing Ashley to Derek.

 _ **At dinner:**_

The McDonald venturi's and Emily where sitting at the kitchen table, eating the shepereds pie Emily made. when suddenly Ashley started crying from her crib upstairs, "I'll get her,she's probably hungry." Derek said going upstairs to get his daughter. while He was doing that "why is she upstairs isint your room downstairs?" she asked Nora and George, they looked at each other not sure how to answer. seeing this Casey said "because lastnight the basement was too cold for her, so marti said Ashley could stay in her room right Marti?" "yep smacey." the 7 year old said then continued eating her dinner. buying it Emily also went back to eating. a few moments later, Derek came down with the 2 week old Ashley in his arms crying. he was slightly bonceing her up and down in his arms trying to calm her saying "shush I'm going to get you a bottle please stop crying." then Derek walked over to George and said "stop crying for daddy."while handing her to his father, she stoped crying as soon as she heard the word daddy. 'yep she's going to be a daddy's girl' "here hold her while I get the bottle." Derek handed his baby girl to her grandfather, then left for the bottle. once Derek was out of ear shot Emily gushed, "awww he's so good with his siblings isn't he?" she then sighed, everyone nodded or let out little yeahs. A moment later Derek stepped out of the kitchen, testing a bottle on his wrist. satisfied with the tempture he handed the bottle to George. then discreetly nodded twords Emily, as if saying 'put up the fatherly act someones here's.' George got what Derek ment and started feeding Ashley. when she was finished the bottle, Ashley let out a little yawn and went back to sleep. George quickly got up, and tucked his granddaughter into her rocker, so she could sleep without going all the way upstairs. After everyone was done eating they said goodbye to Emily since it was 8:00 pm. "bye em see ya." Casey said at Emily's door (she walked with her.) "bye case see ya goodnight." "goodnight" Casey said as Emily shut the door. Casey then walked back home (next door.) when she got back, Marti was quietly rocking Ashley on the coach with Derek beside her. Casey smiled at the sight, then went up stairs to have a warm shower. she needed one she hasent had one in a few days. the seconds the water touched her skin she sighed in satisfaction. 20 minutes later she stepped out feeling clean and fresh. she wrapped her pink fuzzy towel around her body. She then quickly went to her room and quickly put on her PJ's. she noticed after, that Derek put the crib and changing table, back into her room. she sliped her comfy bunny slippers onto her feet and headed down stairs. when she got there, she saw Lizzie holding sleeping Ashley. Edwin was beside her watching cartoons, and Derek snoring away in his chair. (Nora and George are putting Marti to bed.) Casey would of giggled at her boyfriend, if she wasn't dead tired. nethier of them have had more then 7 hours of sleep in the last week. with Ashley wanting to eat every few hours and needing changing in between. Casey then sat down, beside Lizzie. Casey then took Ashley. while rocking the new born she asked Lizzie what was on "dragons race to the edge." was all Lizzie replied with. She then started watching again. a few moments later, Nora and George came down the stairs. "OK kids you guys should be going to bed soon it's late." "OK dad/George we will after the show."Lizzie and Edwin said together. "well I'll put Ashley to bed then watch the rest of the show then wake sleeping beauty over here." Casey said and gabed her thumb towards sleeping Derek. George and Nora nodded and went to bed. Casey got up and went upstairs and placed Ashley in her crib. she tucked her in, kissed her head then went back down stairs. when she got back to the living room the show only had 5 minutes left. Casey sat on the coach. when it was over Edwin and Lizzie got up and got ready for bed. when Casey got up, to wake Derek she smiled thinking of something. she stood up then sat on Derek's lap. he stired a little. putting her arms around his neck she leaned down pecked his lips with hers, then brushing her lips by his ear she softly whispered."wake up sleepy head" then a moment later his chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. he gave a tired smile and said "aww but I was having the most wonderful dream." "oh really what was it about?" Casey asked with a soft smile. putting his arms around her waist Derek said "well it had my beautiful girlfriend and baby girl in it. we where having a nice day at the park, we where in are 20s and Ashley was about 6 or 7. she was running around the field, chasing a butterfly. while we where lieing down on a blanket watching her. she then came over to us wanting to play hide an go seek. we agreed, and I offered to be it while you and Ashley hide. I was about to find Ashley behind a bush when I woke up." "Aww that is a wonderful dream how bout let's go to bed so you can continue it."Casey said getting off Derek's lap and helping him up off his chair. "Kay" Derek muttered tired again. they made there way upstairs to Casey's room. (there parents alowed this, cause Derek claimed It'd be easier to take care of Ashley this way.)

Derek quickly changed into his PJ's. then climbed into bed, beside Casey, wrapping his arms around her waist. while she snuggled into his chest "night Der I love you." casey tiredly said "I love you too case goodnight." derek also tiredly said. then he layed a quick kiss to the top of caseys head. After that sleep quickly over took the couple, in a mader of minutes.

 _ **Midnight:**_

Derek woke up, to Ashley crying. He quickly got up, careful not to wake Casey. but she started to wake up "der" she muttered. "go back to sleep I got her case." "kay" Casey muttered then went back to sleep. Derek then picked up Ashley, guessing she was hungry, since her diaper wasent wet. he took her down stairs, for a bottle. while he was making the bottle, Ashley stoped crying knowing food was on it's way, seeing the kitchen. when the bottle was ready, he sat down in his chair and fed her the bottle. when she was done, she fell back asleep. Derek brought her back up stairs, tucked her back in. then before going back to the soft warm bed. he kissed his daughters temple and said "goodnight baby girl I love you."


End file.
